


Love Me Madly

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: F/M, Feral fucking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Standing Up, quickie sex, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Mad Max: Fury Road in plot and character. </p><p>Mad Max is Tom hardy </p><p>Angharad the spendid is Rosie Huntington-Whitely </p><p>The rest is history</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do not try to make sense of my madness, or structure my chaos.

The world as max knew it had died. It had died along with his wife and child. Civilisation had collapsed, humanity was broken and even water was running out.

All that was left was barren wasteland, stretched in front of him for as long as he could see, and he couldn't help but compare that to what his life would be like now. Empty, long and desolate. 

Max used to be a cop. A road warrior, but his life had come crashing down around him like a landslide in the very dessert he was now bound to roam.  
He had wondered it alone for what felt like an eternity, not encountering more than a lizard in the dust.  
But this was how he liked it after what happened before....

Today was different, he could hear a rumble in the distance and an echo in the canyons surrounding him. He only hoped it wasn't war boy enemies again, ready to drag him back into a life of being a universal donor, in sacrifice of his body and of his soul. That had all happened before, and he had escaped evil ruler immortan Joe using the new fire he had in his belly that roared flames of pure hatred for anything in its path. Although the scars were both mental and physical and they remained there always like a noose around his neck.

Max had wandered this stark dessert landscape for 3 years alone since before, not speaking a word. Not even to himself. The trouble was it was hard to drown out the voices in his head, the ones that haunted him for not saving them from their fates. The memories that clouded his vision as he wandered aimlessly seeking peace. 

The rumbling became louder than his thoughts as he slipped behind a rocky overhang to watch the oncoming vehicle rumbling into his view. It was a tanker, made for gasoline, and it had the stamp of immortan Joe the warlord, leader of the citadel.  
Max felt the adrenaline rush to his veins as the vehicle began jolting and slowed to a stop almost in front of the very Boulder he hid behind. It was a beast of a vehicle, over 20 foot tall.  
When the door opened however, it was not a bulky warlord that left it, nor was it a war boy. 

It was imperator furiosa. 

Max recognised her signature shaved head and amputated arm instantly and felt his memory jolt back to his time with the citadel. Furiosa was a female driver of a war rig, sent to retrieve and exchange gasoline. She was also a warrior and an enemy.

As max thought of a way to make a concealed exit, he saw her.  
A porcelain leg, covered only just by cream linen, dirty with the dust of the landscape. Another leg followed as she jumped the distance from the rig to the sand, and her body bounced with the action, her wanton breasts almost exposed by the rag she wore.  
Others followed her, just as porcelain, just as smooth but he could not drag his stare away from the one that had led the way.  
Her hair was golden silk down her back and it shimmered in the sun that beat down upon them all. He was close enough to see that she was breathtakingly beautiful. And he felt the unfamiliar stir of unused bodily equipment in his combat pants.  
As he watched her pacing the sand, sheilding her eyes from the sun, he felt a pull of attraction he couldn't ignore.  
He had heard about these beings. The war boys had spoke about them in the citadel. They were immortan Joe's five wives, there was no mistake to be made about that. The way the boys spoke about them left little to the imagination, pure skin, untouched beings, reared specially for Joe's breeding needs. They were the only healthy untouched humans left in the ashes of this world, beautiful in both physical appearance and nature, virginal, innocent and pure.  
Max likened this one to the purest from, to an angel. And he was already thinking devilish things. 

The war rig tanker was quite obviously defunct. It's wheels had abandoned their journey and it sat for its well earned rest in the wild dessert sand. The women were hopelessly stranded, but max knew he should continue on his way without assisting them, for the good of his own self.

He turned to walk away, but then he glanced back at the girl who had caught his eye and made his cock twitch when it had been frigid and passive for years on end.  
She had collapsed to the floor and was being tended to by the other pure ones, clutching onto her leg, while the imperator was underneath the rig, tightening bolts that max knew had no affect on the repair of it.  
He looked around one last time and was satisfied that these women were alone on the vehicle.  
He sighed a brow beaten sigh as he began to trudge towards them instead of away. They looked like they -or maybe just she- needed male assistance.


	2. Don't try to tame me love me wild love me madly

As he hobbled carefully down the stoney ravine, he stumbled and slid towards them, a mass of leather and dust, scruffy hair and tanned leathery skin.   
Furiosa reacted first, her gun barely registering it's exit from her holster as it pointed at him between his intense eyes.   
He lifted his hands above his head in surrender at her, and he put his own gun to the ground in a slow and exaggerated way.   
"I mean no harm" he grunted, stopping still 10 feet away from where they gathered.  
The wives had all retreated, huddled together around Angharad The Splendid. She was their most treasured fellow breeder, the one with the golden hair and she sat in a heap on the hard ground.

"What do you want with us, fool?!" Shouted furiosa, her Blackened face contorted in suspicion at the man before her. Enemies were everywhere, this man wouldn't be trusted without merit. 

"Umm." He grunted in his deep slur.   
"I saw you in trouble" he spoke slowly and in his gruff insistent manner.   
"I know how to bail out a rig, I thought maybe you could use me in return for safe passage on there with you for the next few miles?" He propositioned her, every word spoken excruciatingly slow.

"Kick your gun to me and keep your hands where I can see them" she barked at him, moving slowly over to him as he did it, patting down his back, legs and torso in search of weapons. When she found none she nodded her head in agreement.

"Fix it and it's a deal" she said.

He took a tool from his strap belt and he showed it to her without a word as he began to walk to the rig, he skimmed past the wives, and disappeared underneath it.   
Angharad the splendid looked at her fellow wives and towards the vision of a man that had wandered into thier space. Upon seeing him her heart had jumped a beat and his voice had made her feel lightheaded. Or was that her just her injury, she couldn't decide. 

Within minutes the war rig was rumbling again, vibrating heavily and Max emerged from the underneath with a triumphunt look on his dirty face. 

"Congratulations fool." Furiosa said. You get to ride up front with me. 

"What about splendid?" Asked one of the wives. "There's no way she can walk now"  
Max walked over to the girl that had beckoned him here in the first place. Up close she was even more wondrous and with adrenaline pumping he crouched at her side and inspected her bleeding leg.   
He took a dressing from his pack and wrapped it around her leg slowly. He said not a word, and neither did she as she watched him help her. 

Then he picked her up in his strong arms, bound by his leather sleeves and carried her to the rig steps, hoisting her up and passing her to one of the waiting wives. 

"I'm Max" he said to them all, "But you can still call me fool" he offered with a grin. 

Once he was aboard and the rig set off across the wasteland, Max patted down his raging hard on that had appeared as a result of handling her. The splendid one.


	3. Tame the ghosts in my head that run wild and wish dead.

After traveling aboard the rig for two weeks now, Max knew everything about the wives and their escape from the citadel and immortan Joe.   
He learnt that Joe had decided the girls were ripe enough to mate with and that he had picked out Splendid as his first child bearer. The night before he was to take her for the first time, furiosa had helped them onto the rig bound for gasoline exchange. She had decided to escape herself on board the rig and head to her homeland with the five wives In tow.

He learnt that the girls all had their own vibrant personalities and that they barely stopped talking for even a second. His head had hurt from the constant tittle tattle ever since day one on the rig. However he had grown to like the company after being deprived of it for so long. 

"The Dag" well she was funny. She had done nothing but mimic his grunting and make a song and dance about it, sarcasm being her forte. She had dark hair and caramel skin of a pure complexion. 

"Toast The Knowing" that one was the brains. She had a map that she kept on her knee at all times, giving out co ordinates that would help them in their pursuit of the homelands. Her hair was pure white and her eyelashes matched it. 

"Cheedo The Fragile" was what it said on the tin. Meek, cautious and very fragile. Her mousiness suited her as When he had called her out to pass him the water she had burst into frightened tears and he had watched her being comforted and mothered by the other girls as a result. He learnt not to speak to her directly after the best part of an hour listening to her wails. 

"Capable" was seductive. She had red fiery hair and piercing blue eyes, and had Max not been quite taken with another he might have liked them looking him over.

But then their was "Angharad The Splendid", or just "splendid" as they called her. It was easy to see why she might have been Joe's favourite one. 

She was what he would describe as a princess in this dark, post apocalyptic world. A delicate flower in a bed of thorns. She was wary of him, and stole glances when she thought he couldn't see but wouldn't look him directly in the eye when he could.   
The sexual tension could have been cut with the knife used to slice her leg when she had made her escape from Joe at the Citadel. Max knew that the ruler would stop at nothing to get her back and to mate with her. He couldn't quite comprehend the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind with a lump in his throat.   
He had tried his hardest to sit next to her every day after joining them on their journey. He had tended to her dressings and even once caught sight of her nipple through the sheer fabric she wore when it got cold at night. He wanted to wrap her up his arms when that happened, to feed her his warmth and let her nuzzle in his neck, stroking away the goosebumps she displayed on her soft skin.  
When they slept on the Seats of the war rig she had once moved her hand during slumber and brushed his inside thigh with it.   
Max had had to leave the rig then, to furiously Jack his own dick off behind it, his pants gathered at his ankles, his body concealed to the others by the tanker. Although he could never bring himself to find a release no matter how fast he beat at it. He hadn't cum in years. His head could easily be filled with splendid and her revealing cloth with the slit up to the thigh, and then all of a sudden his wife would run back into his head and then fall. Dead to the ground in front of him. And he would grab his head in pain, retreating back inside the rig to lay at the side of his splendid once again. The one that made his mad mind calm.


	4. He in his madness prays for storms, and dreams that storms will bring him peace.

After a couple of weeks of uneventful travelling, the crew of them on board the rig were growing restless. They had all but used up thier supplies and so they left the designated dirt tracks and bore left to the marshlands in search of more. It was sunset and the sky glowed a fiery shade of orange as furiosa drove the rig in the direction of a rock town in the distance.   
As she ventured further left off field, the rig began to jostle. It sunk and then it rumbled. And then it stopped. They were stuck in the mud.   
A giant tanker with 8 giant wheels, all beneath the surface of a giant muddy bog. 

"Dammmitt" furiosa raged. 

They all sat silent for a moment, pondering on their misfortune before furiosa spoke again.

"We have no choice but to leave and return with help. I can get some vehicles together in the rock town, to pull us out in the morning. This town was used in my negotiations for gasoline. People will help us here and provide us with supplies."

"Hmmph" Max gruffed. "You're gonna need a chaperone, I can come with you."  
"No" she said, defiantly. "You stay with the wives. They need your protection.   
He nodded and glanced at splendid, his cock doing that funny jerking thing again at the sight of her. 

"I think we should come, furiosa" said The Dag, - "we can help with collecting supplies and transporting them back" she put forward.   
"Too dangerous." Furiosa replied instantly. 

"It's more dangerous for you alone" The Dag retaliated, staying firm. "we can all come, Max can stay and protect the rig."

"It's too much of a trek, splendid wouldn't make it that far, not with her leg" furiosa said motioning to the golden one, still wrapped in her bandages.

"She can stay." Max growled. He looked at splendid again, electricity coursing through his veins   
"Il protect her". Splendid bit her bottom lip as she looked hopefully for furiosa's approval. 

Soon, Imperator Furiosa and the four wives had become mere specks in the distance, outlines against the horizon lit up by the lights of the rock town.   
Max had made sure splendid was comfortable in the tanker cabin and when he saw her drift into a sleep as the night drew in around them, he made his way out onto the front of the rig to sit under the stars.   
Laid on his back with his arms folded above his head, his body encased in just a khaki t-shirt, combats and boots he let his mind drift and his eyes close. Alone in his thoughts he had let them wonder straight to her. He pictured her legs. Oh her legs. They were tanned and toned, and so slender. He wondered what it would feel like to run his calloused hands up the length of them to cup her ass, and then move them round to the front of her. His cock was rising in his pants now, and he could feel the burning arousal in his balls.   
But then right on cue, she was back. His wife, there in his head. Her body falling, down the canyon to her death. He called out to her but there was no sound. He tried to grab for her but his whole body was restrained. All he could do was watch her fall.   
He was shaking and juddering on the rig now, and then he could hear her......

"Max. Maxxxx. Shhhh Max, it's okay." 

He jolted awake at the sound of the voice, the softness of it echoing around his brain. It was splendid, sat over him on the rig, the starlight backdrop above her, cradling him. 

"Max, it's okay" she soothed.


	5. Stop the madness. I want to get off.

As he looked up at her above him, the stars making her silhouette glow, he had never wanted anyone so much in his life. He ran his hands over the back of her neck and pulled her tenderly towards him. If he was expecting resistance he needn't have worried, as she let herself bow down to his level so their foreheads pressed against each-other, their breath mingling.  
His heart pounding from his chest, He flipped her so that she was beneath him on the rig and he stroked some of the beautiful golden strands from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear.  
Her eyes in that moment were deep pools like the ocean, and he wanted to drown in them. He looked at her mouth, she was biting her lip and he had the overwhelming urge to bite her somewhere else.  
He slowly eased himself on top of her, her body accepting him and her legs opening to let him nestle himself between them. He held onto her face and pulled her jaw up to him as he finally planted a soft and wanting kiss on her mouth. He had wanted this for only weeks, but subconsciously for years.  
She kissed him back, and his mind was spinning, her lips sweet and satisfying, his cock came alive beneath them, pressed into her inner thigh and she moved her hands up to his hair, ruffling and tugging at it. 

He wasn't sure if she was a virgin, but he expected she was. 

He knew he would have to take this slowly but he also knew this was probably impossible for him.  
He removed his hand from her face, and still moulding his mouth with hers, his tongue probing inside, he ran his rough hands slowly up her legs, from her outside knee to the top of her outside thigh. As she moaned into his mouth, he reached the top, and moved to the apex of her thighs underneath him.  
There was no underwear, just the cloth that covered her body in the most indecent way. Her pubic hair was untamed and he tugged on it gently.  
She bucked her hips beneath him as his thumb found her soft wetness and began to rub between her velvety folds.  
"Max" she gasped, moans escaping her.  
"Shhhh" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending icy shivers up her spine and bringing her entire body out in goosebumps and her hairs stand on end. She felt a burning between her legs that she had not felt before, a hot ache that accepted his fingers as he pushed two of them up inside her body. Breaking down her barrier in a physically brutal but pleasurable way. She whimpered into his ear and then.................BANG!!! 

BOOM BOOM. BANG BANG BANG. 

It sounded like maddening gunshots, and a slow rumbling in the distance.  
Max shot up, pulling himself off of her body and diving for the gun he had placed to his left. He held it in his hand as his eyes skimmed the horizon for the danger.  
In the distance he could see flashing lights, but they were not from the rock town. They were moving ones. And they were heading right towards them.


	6. Though this be madness, there is method in it.

Max grabbed splendid by the wrist and pulled her along the top of the rig, he had to think fast, or they would both be goners.  
It was dark at least, they had that in their favour.  
As they crawled inside the rig cabin, he got into the foothold and dipped down into the hatch that led to the space beneath the engines. he pulled the scared girl down with him but there wasn't much room and she had to climb onto his lap as he closed the trap door above their heads. They stayed like that in the hold for the best part of five minutes, her curled into a ball on top of his knees, her head nested in his neck, not daring to breathe. She could hear Max's heart beating in his chest. Or was it her own?  
They listened and they waited and Max could Hear the thundering roar of engines coming closer. He realised it wasn't safe to remain on the rig - they had to move! And fast. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked splendid, his rough voice the perfect opposite of her softly spoken reply. 

"Yes" she whispered as he pulled the lever at his side that brought down the steps to the ground.  
"If they find you here, they'll take you back" Max said, the shakiness in his voice a little too apparent.  
He didn't care about himself in this moment, only her.  
He crouched down a few of the descending steps and scooped her up in his muscular arms, taking her down them.  
As he reached the sand with a hard thud, he looked towards the army of war boys heading for them. They were close enough to make out now, the vehicles full of angry, bald, blackened men, with nothing to lose now their souls had Been ripped from them.  
He set off in a jog, and he sped up as he ran with her. She cradled his neck with both arms and bounced ferociously as he sprinted to the outskirts of the canyon, her slight body limp in his arms. The ground was rocky and the dust from the earth was spraying up in both thier eyes, covering them with a blanket of grime. But he kept running, his only thought to save her like he couldn't save THEM before, his inadequacy nearly blinding him.

At last he reached the ravine, and he put her on her feet, pulling her inside a rocky cavern. He curled his way around Boulder after Boulder, their hands entwined in a chain of trust going deeper and deeper into the mountainous terrain.  
Soon the sound of the outside world was drowned out, and all they could hear was the pounding of their feet on the stone, water flowing and their breath releasing in short sharp bursts. 

As they pulled into the clearing inside the cavern, a mighty cave filled with damp moss and a running waterfall, they were lost in each other. He stopped and pulled her into his arms. He was dirty and sweaty but he kissed her with a desperation he had never known and removed his shirt, flinging it onto the ground behind them. He ripped the cloth that barely covered her body, revealing her supple curves in all their glory. She was stunning, her stomach flat and her bum plush. He held it in his hands as he forced his tongue inside her.  
He pushed her hard up against the rock wall, all the tenderness leaving him in his feral state of desire. He was rock hard in his pants as he pulled them down and kicked them off his ankles. His boots following. 

They were both naked and standing, the engorged purple head of his penis between them. He began to palm at her breasts whilst nibbling and sucking against her neck and sinking in his teeth.  
At this moment he couldn't BE delicate he didn't want to make love to her like he wanted to on the rig. He didn't want to take it steady for her comfort and make her cum with slow intensity.  
Right now he wanted to fuck. He wanted to bang into her body up against this rock so she would scream his name and let it echo around the cave they had come to be in.  
She seemed to want it too, she was frantically grabbing at his bare back, clawing at the lash scars that littered it, and then guiding his hands down her body and back up to her breasts. He palmed them with pressure, rolling her nipples in his fingers and squeezing hard enough for her to hiss air through her lips.  
He grunted when his hands wandered down her body again, and found her pussy, a low and pained moan because he felt as though he could blow his god dammed load all over her right now.  
It had been years since Max had been stimulated by another and he moved her hands onto his length, showing her how to grip it and the amount of pressure to use.  
He nibbled on her ears as he moved her hands up and down the thick rigid member that stood to attention between their bodies. He couldn't help but grunt into her ear as she jacked him and when he let go and she continued without his guide he was nearly undone.  
His fingers found her pussy lips and he parted them with two fingers, circling at her bud that he found there, engorged. She moaned when he rubbed at it, with just the right amount of fast pressure, and once again his fingers found her entrance and pushed into her.  
She moaned into his mouth that was on hers now, and she stopped what she was doing to him, her mind all consumed by the rippling pleasure between her legs.  
"Baby don't stop" he growled into her mouth, fingering at her juices and spreading them all around the swollen folds of her pussy.  
Again, She jacked at his cock, the feel of his pre cum wet on her nimble fingers as she worked him, and she wanted to suck it off and let it dribble down her throat. She tried to initiate this, but he pushed her back hard against the rock when she moved and then lifted one of her legs, bringing her pussy to the right height for the hood of his rigid cock.  
The tip touched her creamy slit and he gave her no warning as he fucked it into her, in one violent motion. 

She gasped out loud, and he retreated, realising he could've hurt her.  
But she pulled him back to her, and clawed at his ass cheeks, returning him to the crevice between her thighs.  
He pushed in again, drew it out slowly, and slammed it all the way to the hilt.  
He grabbed her other leg so she was mounted on him completely, her legs wrapping around his upright body as he shagged her with hard desperation up against the rocky wall.  
His pace quickened as his pleasure rose, he had never felt sensation like it. Her hot and velvet like pussy walls, squeezing and milking him like they had him in a vice. Her tight cunt was taking his whole girth and he was banging the end of her with every fast furious fuck.  
She was screaming now as he groaned, her mouth wide open and her eyes closed in ecstasy. The feeling at the pit of her stomach was intense, her climax was pooling there, and as he banged her into the wall over and over she came in rippling waves on his hooded cock.

He was still grunting and panting, sweat dripping from his forehead and mixing with the dust and dirt that gathered there. He could feel the sloppiness of his cock in her, the gliding becoming silkier from her cream as it ran down his thigh, and her yelps softening as the orgasm wrung her out.  
He watched her as he came in a fierce spasm, jerking over and over inside her, spilling his thick creamy cum into her so it mingled with her own.  
As both their spasms faded, he placed her back down on the ground and her legs gave way as she dropped to the ground of the cave.  
He followed her down, pushing her hotizontally onto the moss on the floor and laying his head beside hers. She was looking at him dreamily now, content, with not a care in the world. No thoughts of war rigs or of war boys. 

"Fuck" he said, stroking her face. 

"That was madness."


End file.
